


The Final Postulate

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has narrowed down Molly's motive for making jokes down to two postulates. But perhaps, he is missing one.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Postulate

**Author's Note:**

> Posted June, 2015.

  
Sherlock: I think I've figured it out.

Molly: *pulls back from her microscope* Hmm?

Sherlock: Jokes, Molly.

Molly: You've figured out jokes? Did you have a particular one in mind or just in general?

Sherlock: Well I suppose some would not be included in my brief synopsis, but most would I think.

Molly: ... Well?

Sherlock: Oh, yes. People tell jokes to improve the mood of a conversation or provide entertainment for others.

Molly:  
  
Sherlock: That is, if one doesn't include jokes made to intimidate or make fun of others.

Molly: Naturally.

Sherlock:  
  
Molly:  
  
Sherlock: Is that what your jokes are for?

Molly: My jokes?

Sherlock: Yes. Is your intention to improve the mood of our conversations or to simply entertain me?

Molly: *chuckles* I can say without a doubt that my jokes are not purely for your entertainment.

Sherlock: Then you are trying to improve the mood. *hums, thinking* Are our conversations that boring that you feel the need to make jokes frequently?

Molly: *peers over at him* There is a third option that you haven't yet considered.

Sherlock: *brows knitted* I don't think so. I only came out with two postulates.

Molly: *walks over to him slowly* Are you sure?

Sherlock: *nodding dumbly*

Molly: *pulls the collar of his coat down* I think you're wrong, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock: *gulps, eyeing her closely* It doesn't happen often.

Molly: I'm pretty sure it's happening now.

Sherlock: Are you sure?

Molly: Absolutely. *cups his face and kisses him*

Sherlock: *pulls back, dumbfounded* I think you're right, Molly.

Molly: *grins*

Sherlock: People tell jokes to make others happy.

Molly: To make them smile *shrugs*

Sherlock: *nods* Very special others anyway.

Molly: Indeed. The specialist.

Sherlock: Well, most special -specialist is usually used to denote a person working within a specific line of work.

Molly: *scrunches nose* Are you making a joke?

Sherlock: Not good?

Molly: We'll work on it.


End file.
